


Room For One More

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: “You want him don't you?” Perceptor asked after a beat. Who thehimwas, was no secret. They danced around each other like magnets.“No,” The targeting monocle glinted at him from his periphery. Drift heaved a deep breath answering after a shot of liquid courage. “yes.”





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Perceptor calls Drift "darling" comes from CrashBoomBanger, if you've ever heard Crash purr that you'd completely understand.

“You want him don't you?” Perceptor asked after a beat. Who the _him_ was, was no secret. They danced around each other like magnets. 

“No,” The targeting monocle glinted at him from his periphery. Drift heaved a deep breath answering after a shot of liquid courage. “yes.” 

“You told me it was your job to guard him.” Perceptor stared into the depths of his drink.

“Yeah, it was.” A long sigh and equally long drink. “It was, then it became something more.”

“And is he the reason why you left?” Perceptor swirled the drink in his glass. 

“Yeah,” Drift cast a quick glance in his lover's direction. “I was there. I kind of stationed myself outside his cell in Omega Supreme and when Prime tried to kill him, then I realized the Bots were no different than the Cons. I didn't want to be what I had been and didn't want to go back either. So when an opportunity presented itself, I jumped at it.”

“That would be Rodimus and the Lost Light, yes?” Perceptor threw the rest of his drink back and signaled for another. 

“Yeah,” Drift’s knuckles grazed the back of Perceptor’s hand. “I’m sorry I never said goodbye. I hoped you’d show up here. I’m glad you did.” 

“Wanted to kick your aft for just up and leaving, but all in all I think it is better for us out here. No preconceived notions about who we should be.” Perceptor tipped back the first part of his drink. 

“Yeah,” Though the tone of Drift’s voice didn’t convey an agreement.

“What is it darling?” Perceptor’s gaze shifted sideways. “We did promise no more secrets, and to always speak openly and honestly with one another this time around.” 

Drift’s head banged against the counter top a dark hand running along the crested ridge of his helm. “I…” He raised his head and caught Perceptor’s gaze in the mirrored wall before them. “I didn’t want to say, don’t want to say it really. I like what we have. I’m happy with you. Like my spark sings in joy type happy, but…” Drift’s gaze fell to his the half-finished drink in his hand. He tipped it back hoping for more liquid courage. 

“But you miss them.” 

Drift choked.

Perceptor handed him a napkin without missing a beat. “Do you miss them as in you’d like us to end, or would you like to bring them into the fold?” 

“Not end” Drift forced out around his coughs and sputters. 

“So option two then?” Perceptor wanted to be sure, no making assumptions this time around. 

“Could you do that? Would you really do that, for me?” Drift’s eyes watered whether it was from the emotion that warred within him or the drink that had gone places it shouldn’t he was unsure or unwilling to examine too carefully. 

Perceptor finally turned to face his speedster. His gaze turned tender and appraising. One dark hand traced along the side of his blushing lover’s face. “For you, I’d do just about anything. But you will have to help me, show me what you saw in him? Make me see him love him as you did? Think you can manage that?” 

Drift surged forward dark hands wrapping around the other’s helm pulling him in for a deep kiss. “For you, I’ll do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really need another long fic, but Drift kicked the door open and demanded I write this so here we go...


End file.
